


Dream, please

by ConcreteClownCocks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConcreteClownCocks/pseuds/ConcreteClownCocks
Summary: TW: Drugs, Death, Overdose, Angst, loss of a loved one, vomit, cops being shitty, medical stuff
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 1





	Dream, please

George knew Dream hadn't been doing too great, he knew Dream fought with addiction in the past, but he’d been sober for a couple months. That was why it was so alarming when Dream came home high off his head. His pupils were practically gone, his beautiful brown eyes concealed by that overwhelming black. “Are you high?” George inquired, concern in his voice. “Yes. Just leave me alone. You're so annoying sometimes.” Dream responded coldly. Dreams words pierced through George like razors, filling his eyes with tears. “A drunk mind speaks a sober tongue” The words Sapnap had said ran through his mind, the first time Dream came home high. That was the night Dream told him he loved him, that he wished to be with him forever. A loud thud snaps him from his memories. "Dream?" He shouts, hoping to hear something to say, anything. But nothing comes. "Where is my dream?" he mutters, feeling fear, anger, hatred and worry all at the same time. "DREAM?" He shouts again, hoping, praying for a response, a sound, anything to indicate that Dream was ok. He was met with silence. Running up the stairs, George cures aloud, not stopping until he was in his shared bedroom, not stopping for a concerned Sapnap, not stopping for Patches, who was screeching at Dreams' bedroom door. As he opened the door calling out, he froze, because he was there, passed out, sweater covered in vomit, shaking and gasping for breath. Several thoughts raced through his mind as he ran down the stairs to grab the phone. “George! Where’s Dream? Is -” George ran past him, as if to confirm what Sapnap had asked without actually saying it. Sapnap almost puked when it first became apparent that Dream was lying there, almost perfectly still except for the occasional leg spasm. He heard George screaming downstairs, almost every word he heard was screeching. “What the hell did you mean, stop calling! My boyfriend is dying, I need someone to come. “No, you cannot just hang up on me.” His voice moved and fell as he began to call again. Sapnap took a deep breath, rummaging in Dreams drawers for the overdose kit he knew he had. He wouldn't let Dream die, George needed him, he needed him, there were so many people that needed him. They needed him. Alive. Breathing. Here. Alive. "Where is it? Where did he put it?" Sapnap searched through drawers, closets, anything and everything. He saw the door open, and without hesitation he shouted "Where the fuck is the overdose kit? I can't fucking find it!" Georges voice shook as he responded. "He threw it out, remember? He said there was no point in having it, all we can do is wait for help to arrive." Sapnap cursed aloud, curling up in a protective ball on the ground. George wanted to look away from Dream, but he couldn't look away. His eyes were frozen on his boyfriends body. The sound of sirens snapped them from their thoughts, George jumping up and racing down the stairs towards the door. As George lead them to his room, as he watched one of the paramedics carry Dream outside on a stretcher, he could no longer hold back his tears. George sobbed as they checked Dreams pulse, Sapnap attempting to comfort George by hugging him. He saw one of the paramedics shake his head. Another reached for a body bag. “NO!” George shouted, breaking free from Sapnap’s hold on him. He took the body bag and threw it in a bush since he knew that Dream was alive and not dead. George returns to dreams side, chocking and crying. "Dream, come on, it's me, George. I'm telling you, wake up. You have to wake up man, you have to wake up. Wake up, wake up, why won't you wake up?" George sinks to the ground, sobbing while the paramedics bag up his boyfriend. Sapnap curled up into yet another protective ball, and the two of them sat there for hours, mourning, processing, sobbing, never to forget, never to forgive, and never to recover.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is about my trauma with slight changes, no im not ok.


End file.
